


A Worried Grandson

by migaDbr



Series: Time, Beasts and the Grandson [1]
Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Gen, Science Fiction, Some Humor, Time Travel, ish?, this is the introduction to the rest of the stories within this series!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-02 14:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11511213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/migaDbr/pseuds/migaDbr
Summary: It's been months since the FFI came to an end and times are currently tough at Raimon, affecting the team negatively and, above all, preventing Endou from training normally. Due to that, Kanon decides to get up to his old tricks to help his great-granfather in his own way: by bringing him a whole new team of soccer players to enjoy soccer with.





	A Worried Grandson

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Before we get off the ground, I would like to make a few things clear.
> 
> First of all, this is just an introduction. AO3 allows me to create a series with multiple stories, luckily, and I’ll make full use of that feature. Therefore, this very little story is just meant to lead you to the many other stories that spawn from this—it briefly explains what is going on and what you should expect from now on, but won’t have more chapters. All of the other stories are pretty much independent, so there’s no need to read them all to understand what’s going. This is not Kingdom Hearts (although I love Kingdom Hearts). So, it is advisable to read this before anything else, but it’s not mandatory in the slightest.
> 
> I should also mention that some chapters within this series (Time, Beasts and the Grandson--I'm bad at titles and impatient to publish), especially the very first ones (this intro included), are very, very old. 2011 old, in fact. I do plan to revamp these things a bit, but it hasn’t happened yet. I have fixed some things quickly, but that's about it. I apologise for the messy writing you will come across early on, ha ha.
> 
> I’m not a native English speaker, so excuse my mistakes, please—especially early on. That is not to say you shouldn’t point them out, though. I’m always trying to improve, and even advise given to things I wrote 6 years ago could prove to be useful now.
> 
> Related to that, all my stories were originally written in Spanish and later translated. if you would rather read the original version in Spanish, all of it is available elsewhere. I’ll probably upload it here eventually, but I won’t rush unless someone comes asking for it.
> 
> Last, but not least, I really would like to thank my dear friends Yvonne and Kuri for beta reading some old things for me and for helping me out with grammar and quotation, respectively. I didn’t know how dialogues worked in English back when I started, but I eventually learnt. (Everything else is still subpar, however.)
> 
> I don’t want to make this longer than it should, so that’s all. Happy reading!

Mamoru didn’t manage to articulate a single word at first. He simply covered his face with his hand and sighed, side-eyeing his grandson, who was right beside him. Finally, the goalkeeper mumbled:

“What did you do now, Kanon…?”

A boy with grayish hair and gloomy brown eyes was standing in front of them. He was wearing a yellow T-shirt with a lightning bolt printed on one of its sides and a red armband. The young boy stared at the two strangers in front of him. He found one of them curiously familiar.

“And who are you two…?” The disconcerted boy asked. However, those two strangers were too busy arguing with each other to pay attention him.

“But, Great-Grandpa, I thought you’d like the surprise…!” Kanon said.

“What kind of surprise is this? Who is this boy and where did he find that soccer uniform?” Mamoru‘s streak of curiosity was awakening and it wouldn’t easily fall asleep again.

“It’s Raimon’s captain!” Kanon said, grinning from ear to ear.

“W-what…? What do you mean with Raimon’s captain?” Mamoru was confused: as far as he knew, he was still the captain. And how could a newbie become captain, anyway?

“Well, Great-Grandpa, you’re the current captain, but he will be Raimon’s captain ten years from now!”

The grandpa and his grandson went uncomfortably silent. The stranger made use of said silence to rephrase his question.

“Excuse me, do I know you…?”

“A-ah, sorry!” Mamoru said, letting out a forced and nervous guffaw. “My name is Mamoru Endou! Pleasure!”

The current captain stretched out his hand, and the new one shook it. However, the latter couldn’t stop thinking about something. Did coach Endou have a son? This kid sure looked like him, and they had the same name to boot.

“I see…” The boy couldn’t stop thinking about it. His attitude, his gestures… He was so similar to his coach it was almost scary, although he was glad this boy, unlike his coach, wasn’t constantly talking in code. “My name is Takuto Shindou. Nice to meet you, Endou-kun.”

Mamoru forced a goodbye with Takuto and dragged Kanon along with him, who said bye happily to the new captain by waving his hand while moving away.

“Explain this, Kanon.”

“W-well…” Kanon mumbled. “You see, you were so worried lately… You kept moaning about not being able to find someone to train with because everyone is busy, and I thought that, maybe, if I did this…”

“But what have you done, exactly?” The goalkeeper frowned, something quite unsuitable of him.

“Well, eh… How could I explain iiiit~…” Kanon was so nervous he couldn’t stop scratching the back of his neck. “I’ve, uh… mixed the ages? Yes, kind of,” he nodded convinced.

“What? What do you mean you have mixed the ages?” Mamoru went quiet for a second, but he soon continued. “And which ages have you, uh, ‘mixed’…?”

Kanon giggled and began to explain the situation to his disconcerted grandfather.

“I don’t want to drag it out, but, well, I’ll tell you that the world from ten years in the future and the one you know are a single world right now. You’ll find soccer players from the future who you will be able to train with, and, also, I’m sure you’ll see some of your teammates too! …You may even see yourself, Great-Grandpa!” Kanon couldn’t help but imagine what it would be like to have two grandparents to admire and he sighed happily.

Mamoru couldn’t do anything but let out a small sigh, exhausted from hearing things he couldn’t understand. Nevertheless, he did his best to see the bright side of the situation his beloved grandson had put him in out of the blue.

“…So, are you telling me I’m going to be able to see, meet and train with the players of this future Raimon?”

“Yup, yup!” Kanon nodded with a smile on his face. “And with tons of other people too: Raimon isn’t the only team in the world!”

“I see…” Mamoru mumbled. “Oh well, what in the world! There’s nothing we can do about it, so let’s try to enjoy it!” The young goalkeeper delighted his grandson with a grin from ear to ear, letting him see he wasn’t mad at him.

They both said goodbye to each other, and Mamoru headed home. He went to his room, upstairs, and he lay down on his bed with his hands under his head. The plan hadn’t really swept him off his feet, but the idea of getting to know the soccer from the future fired him with enthusiasm. He would give that whole mess a try. After all…

What could possibly go wrong?


End file.
